How Gabriella and I Became Friends – The Diary of Sharpay Evans
by heyitscandyy
Summary: This is the diary of Sharpay Evans. It is about how Sharpay and her enemy, Gabriella, became friends. I thought that things will change a lot if they become friends, so I wrote the story. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

3rd April, 2013 Sunny (how could it be?)

Something shocking between me and Gabriella happened today. She and I ran into each other at our lockers after school. She was with… Troy! _Troy!_ Of course I didn't let go of the chance, I flashed my biggest smile at him and said, "Hi Troy, how was your day?" He replied, "Um, great. How about, er, yours?" "My day was _fabulous!"_ I said loudly.

I didn't know why, but Troy looked somewhat annoyed. Maybe that was because he was with Gabriella. _Geez._ _Now I will have to say hi to that girl too, I thought. _I kind of faked a smile and said hi to Gabriella. She looked really surprised , ha, who wouldn't be after they got a smile _and_ a greeting from a _celebrity_? Then she replied brightly, "Hi Sharpay, nice to see you!" _Duh._

There, Troy looked glad again. What_ spell_ has that girl _cast on him_ that made him love her so much? Anyway, I looked at my watch and yelled, "_Oh my god!_ It's _5:00 already_! I got to get going! _Toddles!_" Then I skipped away. "Goodbye!" Troy and Gabriella said after me.

Drama lesson! Acting is my luck, my fate and my fortune. Drama is my whole world! Oh, just how I wish I could just skip this high school thing and go to the Juilliard School! Then I would become a Broadway Queen right away. Then, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, that Taylor and a bunch of the others who think I'm crazy will all become my fans! Ha, ha, ha! I will go to Hollywood and film movies that will become a hit! And I will, of course, become an overnight success, get on the A-list at no time-

"_Aaaaarrgghhhhh! A mouse! Aaaaarrgghhhhh!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs, but the mouse ignored me. And so did my fellow East High schoolmates! How cruel the world is, one moment everyone is saying hello to you and chatting with you excitedly, and the other people are ignoring you even when you are in danger- wait! The mouse had gone, but why could I still hear the squeaks behind my back?

Oh _no_. I turned my back and found a person holding the mouse and smiling at me. The person was no other but _Gabriella! _Why did it have to be _her? _Now I _must_ thank her with all my hearts for saving my precious life! Just why couldn't it be _Troy?_ That way the job would have been easier, _for a little bit._

But wait, was she still holding the mouse? Ew! I stepped back one, two- and three! I was about to fall onto the super dirty ground which was going to ruin my glamorous dress brutally and I closed my eyes, ready. That was when somebody held my back so that I could balance myself. Let it be _Troy_! _Please_, let it be him!

_No!_ I received the biggest shock in my life (_again!_) when I opened my eyes. It was Gabriella (_again!_) I could do nothing but to thank her. However, I must admit that she is _quite_ agile to have saved me twice in such a short time. And maybe a little bit _too_ kind… _Oh my god!_ I couldn't believe that I just thought that somebody is agiler and kinder than me! She could never be _any better than me_, _ever_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Just then, Troy came rushing to me- or worse, to Gabriella. _Perfect timing, I thought._ Gabriella told him what happened and they both looked at me worriedly. Whoa, I thought that reaction is for, like, 3-year-old. Anyway, it is good to have someone paying attention at no one but _me. _Not that it has never happened.

"Are you okay, Sharpay?" Troy asked sweetly. _Finally Troy Bolton is paying attention to me, I thought._ "Uh, yes." I lied. Although I didn't hurt my back, my head aches (probably because of two shocks at a short time) but, I _don't_ want to look like a little kid. "_Really?_" Gabriella asked. Their super worried look made me confess, "Well, _no, actually._" Wait- did I hear someone _clap hands?_

Anyway, they offered to take me to the M.I. Room. My headache was so serious that I nearly accepted the offer until I suddenly remembered that I was going to my stage! I looked at my watch, it was 5:15. Too late, what would Ms Darbus think? _That I had lost all my interest in acting and that I had given up my stage? Would she kick me out of the Drama Club?_

No! I was definitely not going to let any of those things happen, never! I panicked, grabbed my handbag which was lying on the floor, and rushed upstairs as fast as I could. I heard them sighing and walking away. I was really sorry since I neither answered their question nor said goodbye to them. Maybe I should apologize to them tomorrow. _Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe that I had just felt sorry for human beings other than myself! I had experienced too much mental shock today!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

4th April, 2013 Sunny (why?)

Today is Children's Day, so Ms Darbus put on a show in an elementary school, starring _me_ (of course!), Ryan and some other people whose names I forgot. It was a good show (thanks to me), and the children enjoyed it. However that was not what I wanted to tell you.

I _apologized_ to Troy Bolton.

I cannot believe that myself too, but let me tell you what happened exactly.

This morning, I saw Troy at the school front door, presumably waiting for Gabriella. So I walked towards him and he greeted me with a hello. I greeted him back and he asked me, "Why did you run off yesterday?" I searched my mind but I couldn't think of any other thing to talk about. I sighed and replied, "Oh, um, I…" I took a breath and added quickly, "IrememberedthatIhadtoattendmydramaclass." _"Huh?"_ Troy tilted his hand a bit, clearly not hearing what I was saying (who could, at that speed?). I had to repeat, I knew I had to. So I took a breath again and said calmly, "I said, I, remembered, that, I, had, to, attend, my, drama, class." I blushed of embarrassment. "Oh I see. Did Ms Darbus scold you for arriving so late?" Troy asked. He knew that I was embarrassed. _Great. _However, I was relieved that I could talk about another thing, "A bit, at first…" I made a dramatic pause, "but then she totally forgave me because of my great performance!" I said _loudly_. Loud enough for _every single person_ near the front door to hear me.

Just then, Chad came over and teased Troy, "dude, you having fun chatting with the ice princess?" Troy looked really embarrassed since he said goodbye to me uncomfortably, "Um, I guess I have to go in now, so, yeah, bye." "Oh. Goodbye," I said. As they were walking away, I suddenly remembered something and went in the school hurriedly, catching up a few steps. "Trrrrooooooyyyyyyy!" I yelled out, afraid that he could not hear. "Um, yes, Sharpay?" He looked back and walked a few steps toward me.

Relieved that he heard me, I took a breath. "I'msorrythatIranoffyesterdaywithoutansweringyouan dGabriella."

He looked really shocked that I apologized to him. I was shocked too, since I have never, ever, apologized to anybody, not even him, before." I covered my mouth with both hands and regained my self-consciousness. That was when I realized that everyone turned their heads from their lockers and stared at me. "Oh my God," I muttered. I could see Chad's mouth widely open, and his eyes really big. There was a moment of awkward silence until finally Troy said something, "That was okay, actually. Not a big deal, so don't worry about it."_ I had to say something, now,_ I thought. However, I couldn't find any suitable thing to say. That was when the words came out of my mouths, "Yeah, I knew that. And I won't worry about it, I promise. Not like I did." Then I walked away at my usual movie-star way.

I could hear the crowd, chatting again loudly. So loud that I could hear what they were talking about. "Sharpay has gone insane!" "Yeah, she has never apologized to anyone before!" Then I heard, "But she has returned to her own self in a matter of seconds, hasn't she?" "You're right. She was terribly rude!" _Oh no._

Then I heard a voice speaking, "dude, _see?_ _That_ was Sharpay, and you were a _puppet_ in her little drama!" I heard somebody argued, "No, it _wasn't _like this. I mean, she really _did_ apologize to me." Oh it was Chad and Troy speaking! I stopped immediately and turned over. "Like apologizing is something very _valuable_ and _uncommon? She tricked you,_ dude. She added that she_ didn't _and _won't _care." Chad argued back. "I just thought that Sharpay and I can at least be friends. And she can be nice to everyone like Gabriella does…" Troy's voice trailed down. "Forget about it, dude! _She can never, ever, ever be nice to anybody except herself!" _There was a sudden pain in my heart, and I could hear the voice repeating the sentence in my head: "_She can never, ever, ever be nice to anybody except herself!"_

_No!_

"_She can never, ever, ever be nice to anybody except herself!"_

_Please, stop it!_

"_She can never, ever, ever be nice to anybody except herself!"_

_I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands painfully, hoping that the voice will go away._

"_She can never, ever, ever be nice to anybody except herself!"_

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I opened my eyes, let out a loud scream and the world gone black._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The dogs… no, _wolves_, were chasing after me… I was running as fast as I could… I saw a bright tunnel, leading to the Empire State Building- _the US!_ I almost _reached_ the tunnel when I tripped over something and fell to the ground. _A hand!_ It was pulling me down and the ground was becoming softer and softer… The wolves were roaring, I could tell they were _laughing_ at me… How my life was going to end in _a few seconds…_

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"_ I woke and yelled! _"Sssshhhhhh!"_ Troy and Gabriella told me to be as quiet as possible since the others are having lessons. "The wolves were chasing after me! A hand was pulling me down to the ground!" I shivered at the thought of the wolves and the hand. "No! You are in _East High!_ _Your high school!"_ Troy told me. "But the wolves and the hand! They were _real. Couldn't you see?"_ I screamed. "No, Sharpay. You are _safe_ and you are _with us._ The wolves and the hand have _disappeared."_ Troy said. "_Why _and _how_ did they disappear?" I looked at Troy. "They… um…" Troy stammered. "Tell me! _Now!_ The _truth!"_ I demanded an answer.

"Actually we _killed_ them. To _protect you…_ Now let's get back to the classroom since you are okay… _and_ safe, of course." Gabriella answered. "But-" I could not believe it. _How could Gabriella kill them?_ "No more 'buts', let's go." Gabriella said. "Yes, Sharpay. We need to hurry." Troy told me. "But how- um… okay. Let's go." I agreed and we went back to the classroom.

I wasn't sure I was safe in the classroom in the first few minutes. I kept glancing at the windows and fearing the wolves and the hand would appear and take me away. However, _neither_ wolves _nor_ hands appear. As a matter of fact, _nothing_ unusual appeared or happened.

I was _a little_ relieved, but I kept rubbing my eyes to check if they _really weren't_ there. Then I heard a sound, _"Psssttt… Sharpay…"_ I was so scared that I stood up and looked around. I called to Ms Darbus, "Ms Darbus?" She replied, "Yes, Miss Evans?" "I, um, saw- no, there was, is a…" I was so angry at myself for not being able to form a complete sentence. I sat back on the chair and nearly fell. Troy and Gabriella looked at me worriedly. Ms Darbus frowned, "What did you see?" "Um, I saw-" I stammered. _"Yes?" _Ms Darbus asked me to continue my sentence. "I saw…_ aaaaaarggghhhhh! I don't know!"_ I screamed and ran out of the classroom.

"_Nonsense!_ Miss Montez, can you bring Miss Evans back?" I heard Ms Darbus yelled. Then I heard Gabriella replied a "yes". Suddenly, Troy volunteered, "I'll go with her. To help calm Sharpay down." Ms Darbus didn't like her students leaving her lessons, "_No, one person will be fine._ You should stay in the classroom." Troy argued, "Um, I think I should go. In case the girls cry together." Gabriella turned her head and frowned at Troy since he teased her. The others laughed. Troy quickly mouthed a "sorry" and then whispered _loudly,_ "I couldn't think of any other reason." The others laughed even louder. Ms Darbus rolled her eyes, thought about Troy's reason/excuse, then agreed.

I was really happy when the two best friends of mine (wait, did I just say that they are my _friends?_ Or even worse, _best friends?)_ rushed to me. They asked me what happened and I told them about the hand and the wolves. "This is bad," Troy said. "Yeah, _really_ bad," Gabriella agreed. I shivered, "Are those things_ real?"_ "No! _Absolutely not!"_ They both exclaimed and stared at me. "Okay… I got it, and so I am starting to _see things,"_ I sighed. "Yes… um, _not really,"_ They muttered. "What do you mean? _Not really?"_ I asked, feeling even scared than before. "Well, let's talk about it tomorrow, after school," Troy said. "Meet at the Burger King next to our school, okay?" Gabriella suggested. "Okay," Troy and I agreed, and the three of us went back to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

5th April, 2013 Sunny (how could it be?)

I was thinking about the wolves and the hand when I saw Troy and Gabriella heading to Burger King. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was just _so_ curious about what they were discussing. Now I wished I didn't do so.

"Troy, this is getting _ridiculous_- you're freaking her out!" Gabriella said.

"You know I never meant it! I never thought she would freak out so easily!" Troy protested.

"No matter you meant it or not, you _are_ freaking her out!" Gabriella argued.

"But I really-" Troy paused, "never mind. What should we do now? How can we calm her down?"

"I don't know… maybe we can-" Suddenly, Gabriella turned and saw me staring at them, "Sharpay!"

Gabriella ran towards me, with Troy following her. However I didn't want to talk to her- I didn't even want to see her. I turned and ran, since I was so mad. _How could they do that to me?_ I thought, _I would never do that to my friends!_ I kept crying and wiping the tears off my face. I kept asking myself questions: _And how could I fall into their trap? I should have known that nobody would ever, ever, care about me- not to mention my feelings!_

I was so mad at that time that I didn't look at where I was running. I finally knew, when it was a moment too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I was in a hospital.

But I wasn't the one lying on a bed in the hospital.

I didn't realize what has happened until Troy shouted, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella had saved my life. She pushed me away from the cars in the last moment. When I thought _this is it. The end of my life._

Troy cried, _"Nooooooooooo!"_ But it was too late. We saw the cars crash together, sending one of it careening toward her. Gabriella stood frozen. She didn't move.

I didn't know what to do. I was also frozen. I wished I could help, but I didn't know what to do. Even if I did, I wouldn't have the strength.

The car crashed into Gabriella. Troy and I let out a desperate yell. We both rushed to Gabriella.

"You're bleeding!" Troy shouted, holding Gabriella's hand.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry," Gabriella replied weakly, putting her hands round Troy's neck. Her hand was full of blood, but Troy didn't seem to mind. Tears kept rolling down his face

"You're bleeding so much and you called that fine?" Troy cried even harder. Then he pulled out his cell phone and turned to me, "what are you waiting? Call the police!" He yelled. I was supposed to be mad at someone yelling at me, but Gabriella was bleeding. I took it and dialed 911. _Come on! Answer the phone!_ I thought. After what seemed like _forever_, someone answered the phone.

"Hello? This is 911," a woman answered the phone.

"Hello! I'm Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you!" I replied politely, but then Troy yelled, "No time, Sharpay! Skip all the crap and call for help!"

I was going to yell back when I realized that he was right: there is no time.

Then I told the woman that Gabriella was severely injured and needed immediate help. Finally police cars and an ambulance came and took Gabriella to the hospital. Troy and I got on the car and he kept crying all the way while Gabriella smiled. I thought, "That was like a tragedy!" then I remembered that tragedies always end with at least one person dying… I pushed away the negative thoughts and told Troy not to worry.

Suddenly, Gabriella passed out and Troy screamed for the help from people in the ambulance. I was shocked and did not know what to do. My brain could not take in so many things in a few hours. Troy shook Gabriella's body really hard and kept yelling "Gabriella don't die" which made me freak out even more. The people in the ambulance told us not to worry after she checked Gabriella. Only then Troy calmed down and sat. I was relieved and I started to think that everything were going to be okay. I didn't even realize that I was so exhausted and I closed my eyes.

I woke up when Troy shook me, "Come on, Sharpay! We have arrived at the hospital!" I opened my eyes and walked to the hospital with Troy. I noticed that he was calmer now but he still had the worried look on his face. Somehow, he seemed to be older…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I was so worried about Gabriella that I didn't worry about what her parents would think about _me._

They would think that I was a murderer- no! Gabriella will _not_ die! But they would definitely think that I injured her. Of course I did _not._ Well, actually I _did,_ but in an _indirect_ way and I, certainly, did _not_ mean to hurt her (though there were a few times I really wanted to smack her head with a book when I saw Troy and her holding hands together and looking into each other's eyes like lovebirds). _Ugh! _Even I myself am starting to think that I harm her! If I cannot convince even myself, how am I going to convince Gabriella's parents?

They came to us without any sign. I didn't even know they were here until they shouted at Troy and me.

"Troy!" Gabriella's mom (I _supposed,_ since I had _never_ met Gabriella's parents before) pointed at Troy. _"Why_ are you here? Are you with Gabriella _when the accident happened?"_ She was speaking in a voice so loud that _all_ the other people near us stared at Troy, which might have embarrassed him very much as he blushed. l looked at him worriedly. He was about to say something when Gabriella's mother asked more questions, "And _why didn't_ you call us? Was that because you feel guilty since you are _the one who caused the accident to happen?"_ That last question drew _even more_ attention, which made Troy feel so embarrassed that he _didn't reply._ _"Huh?" _Gabriella's mom and dad demanded an answer- or rather, _answers._

I couldn't let Troy take all the blame; especially it's _me_ who caused the accident. So I stood up and replied (shouted, actually), "It isn't Troy! It's me!" Troy stared at me with a you-didn't-have-to-do-that-for-me look, which later switched to you-are-not-the-one-to-blame. When I turned to face Gabriella's parents, they glared at me so hard that I want to dig up a hole and hide in there forever. However, I stood straight and finally said, "How dare you harm my daughter! How cruel are you to have pushed her out to the road?"

_Great, now _everybody's _looking at _me. I thought. "I didn't push her out to the road. Troy didn't too," I told Gabriella's parents. They stared at me, obviously not believing what I've said. "Then why did the accident happen?" Mr Montez asked. "Well, it was like this. I walked out to the road and almost got hit by two cars crashing together. Gabriella pushed me to the other side of the road in the last moment so one of the cars hit her." I explained.

The look on their face tell me they were not fully convinced, but luckily, the doctor came out of the room and told us some good news, "Gabriella's conscious and in a steady condition. So you can talk to her but don't upset her."

Mr and Mrs Montez, Troy and I nodded with relieve. We took a deep breath and walked in. However, Gabriella didn't look as well as the doctor says…

"My poor Gaby what happened to your face?" Mrs Montez yelled.


End file.
